The Invader of the Opera
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: After her father died when she was 6, Gaz Membrane continued her life as a singer in an opera house. In doing so, she reunited with her brother, Dib, who had moved away after their father died. But there's someone else whose got his eye on Gaz. Soon she will realize that the legend of the Phantom of the Opera is real. (Cover image by jackfreak1994; I don't own IZ or POTO!)
1. Prologue

**Invader of the Opera**

 **Characters**

 **Christine Daae: Gaz Membrane**

 **Phantom of the Opera: Zim**

 **Raoul de Chagny: Dib Membrane**

 **Carlotta Giudicelli: Tak**

 **Richard Firmin & Gilles André: Almighty Tallest**

 **Meg Giry: Zita**

 **Madame Giry: Ms. Bitters**

 **A/N: My friends got me obsessed with Phantom of the Opera and I've seen fan art of this so I had to write it. If you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera, I'd advise you watch it first. This is based off the 2004 movie of Phantom since I haven't yet seen the broadway version or read the book, so no hateful comments about that, please. And I know in the story, Christine and Raoul are in love, and having Dib and Gaz be those characters, it'd be kinda weird. I'm going to attempt more of a brother-sister relationship between those two (which means I gotta do some editing on "All I Ask of You". That'll be fun). Also, they are not kids. Dib and Zim are both 20, and Gaz is 19.**

 _"Characters speaking in italics like this are singing."_

"Characters speaking without italics like this are talking."

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The carriage pulled up in front of the abandoned opera house. A man and a woman came out with a wheelchair, and one elderly man with scythe-like hair stepped out of the carriage and sat in the it. The woman pushed him into the opera house. As he entered, he heard the auction. Who is this man, you ask? Well, if I told you now, dear reader, you wouldn't understand, but this man went by the name of Membrane. Dib Membrane, to be more precise. He heard of the auction happening at the opera house, and was curious as to what he would find.

Auctioneer: "Lot 664, a wooden pistol, and three human skulls. From the..."

Dib blocked out the auctioneer at the sight of a familiar woman looking at him. He looked back, wondering how she was even still alive at the time. She looked away and listened to the auction.

Auctioneer: "Lot 665, a music box in the shape of a barrel organ attached to a figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the symbols."

Dib looked up at the man holding the music box. He recognized that music box all too well.

Auctioneer: "This was discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen. Showing here."

The man with the music box turned it on, and it played a cheerful little tune as the monkey lightly hit the symbols together.

Auctioneer: "May I commence at $15?"

Someone raised their hand.

Auctioneer: "$15, thank you."

Dib raised his hand.

Auctioneer: "$20 from you, sir, thank you very much."

The woman Dib saw earlier raised her hand.

Auctioneer: "Madame Bitters, $25, thank you Madame. Do I hear $30?"

Dib raised his hand again.

Auctioneer: "$30. And $35? $30 going once, going twice, sold! To Mr. Membrane. Thank you, sir."

The music box was handed to Dib. Dib examined it as memories washed over him.

Dib (thinking): _"A collectors piece, indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?"_

Auctioneer: "Lot 666, then, a chandelier. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained."

Dib looked away from the music box and focused his attention on the chandelier covered by a large cloth.

Auctioneer: "We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. We have repaired an improved it with new, more advanced lighting. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago. Gentleman."

With that, two men pulled the cloth off, and a large chandelier was shone. It was as if Dib was yanked into the past as memories overwhelmed his mind.


	2. Rehearsal

_**The Opera House, 49 years earlier**_

The opera house was a buzz as everyone got prepared for rehearsal. People were putting on makeup, setting the stage, tuning their instruments. Everyone was getting ready for a dress rehearsal of Hannibal. Among all the dancers was a specific girl with short purple hair, Gaz. Onstage, Tak, a taller girl with indigo hair, was practicing her part as the lead role. The music began playing, and the actors made their way onstage, singing their parts in unison.

Whilst the people of the opera were rehearsing, a horse-drawn carriage pulled in front of the opera house, driven by a man with round glasses and a long, black trench coat. That man was Dib Membrane.

Tallest: "Ah! Mr. Membrane! Welcome! We've been expecting you."

Two men approached him, one wearing purple (who was eating a bag of chips), and one wearing red.

Dib: "Thank you, sirs. And please, call me Dib."

The three men entered the opera house.

The actors continued to rehearse as Madame Bitters observed them. The rehearsal was interrupted as the owner of the opera house came onstage.

Maestro: "Excuse me! I am rehearsing!"

Owner: "Maestro, Madame Bitters, please, if I could have your attention?"

The actors all focused on the owner of the opera house.

Owner: "Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my retirement. I come to tell you that these are all true. I would like to introduce you to the new owners of the opera."

He gestured to the two men in Purple and Red clothing.

Owner: "Mr. Tallest, Red and Purple."

Everyone applauded for the new owners. Someone whispered, "they must be rich."

Red: "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Mr. Dib Membrane."

Everyone applauded as Dib went onstage. The dancers watched as Dib entered. Gaz, who was standing next to her friend, Zita, widened her eyes.

Gaz: "It's Dib, my older brother. That idiot moved away after our father died. I didn't think he'd actually show his face here."

Zita: "I don't know about you, but he's pretty handsome."

Gaz shot a glare at Zita.

Zita: "F-for a nerd, of course."

Dib: "I am truly honored to be supporting the world renowned opera popular."

The actors applauded and Tak walked up to Dib and gave her hand, to which Dib gave a small peck.

Tak: "I am Tak. I have been the opera's soprano for five seasons."

Dib: "Well it's nice to meet you, Tak. I think I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I'll be here this evening to watch your performance. Sorry."

Dib exited the stage as the Tallest thanked him. Tak let her makeup artist observe her real quick.

Tak: "He loves me. He loves me."

Dib passed Gaz on his way out, not even noticing his sister there.

Gaz: "He probably doesn't recognize me. It's been 14 years since we last saw each other."

The actors continued their rehearsal as Madame Bitters spoke with the Tallest.

Madame Bitters: "We take pride in our excellence of our ballet."

Purple: "I see why. Especially that girl with the spiked hair."

Madame Bitters: "My granddaughter, Zita Bitters."

Red: "And that exceptional beauty."

Madame Bitters: "Gaz Membrane."

Red: "Membrane, you say? No relation to the famous Professor Membrane, or Dib Membrane."

Madame Bitters: "His only daughter. I took her in when she was 7."

Red: "An orphan?"

Madame Bitters: "I think of her as my own. Gentlemen."

Madame Bitters led the Tallest away from the dancers so they could rehearse. Tak heard her dress rip slightly, and she grew angry.

Tak: "My dress is ripping, why?"

The rehearsal was concluded and Tak shot the Tallest a glare.

Tak: "I hope you enjoy the performance tonight, because I will not be singing!"

Red: "You're quitting? Why?"

Tak: "I will no longer tolerate this pathetic theatre! My costume designer can't even sew right!"

Maestro: "Ms. Tak, please stay. We need you for the lead role."

Purple: "You're the star!"

Tak: "...Well...as my Tallest commands. Maestro?"

Maestro: "As my diva commands."

The music began to play, and Tak cleared her throat.

Tak:

 _"Think of me"_

 _"think of me fondly,"_

 _"when we've said"_

 _"goodbye."_

 _"Remember me"_

 _"once in a while "_

 _"please promise me"_

 _"you'll try."_

 _"When you find"_

 _"that, once"_

 _"again, you long-"_

Tak's performance was interrupted by a loud noise as the backdrop landed on her from above. Everyone screamed. A dark figure above the stage stepped away from view.

Zita: "He's here. The phantom of the opera."

Everyone tried to help Tak up before Buquet pulled it up from above.

Red: "What the hell was that?!"

Buquet: "Please, sir, don't look at me! There's no one there!"

Madame Bitters found a card on the floor sealed with a skull.

Buquet: "Or if there is someone, maybe it's a ghost!"

The Tallest looked at an angry Tak nervously.

Purple: "Ms. Tak, these things do happen."

Tak: "For the past three years these things do happen! And do you stop them from happening? No! These things do happen! Either you stop them from happening, or never win back your star! I'm leaving!"

Tak stormed out of the opera house.

Red: "She's gonna come back, right?"

The Maestro shrugged. Madame Bitters approached the Tallest.

Madame Bitters: "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost."

Red: "Oh for the love of- you're all delirious!"

Madame Bitters: "It says he welcomes you to his opera house,"

Red: "HIS opera house?!"

Madame Bitters: "And commands you leave Box 5 open for his use only. And his salary is due."

Red: "Salary?!"

Madame Bitters: "Our previous owner used to give him $20,000 a month."

Red: "$20,000?!"

Red snatched the letter and ripped it into shreds.

Red: "I was going to announce Dib Membrane as out Parton at the gala, but clearly we'll have to cancel!"

Everyone gasped. Cancel? After all they've worked for?

Red: "Yes, cancel! Considering we've lost our star!"

The Maestro was about to faint. Purple walked up to him.

Purple: "Maestro, there's got to be an understudy, right?"

Maestro: "Understudy? There is no understudy for Ms. Tak!"

Red: "We'll have to refund a full house, Purple!"

Madame Bitters: "Gaz Membrane could sing, sir."

Everyone focused their attention on the shorter girl with purple hair. Purple scoffed.

Purple: "The chorus girl? Don't be ridiculous."

Madame Bitters: "She's been taking lessons from a great tutor."

Purple: "Who?"

Gaz: "I don't know his name."

The Tallest looked at each other for a moment, mumbling.

Madame Bitters: "Let her sing for you, Tallest. She's been taught well."

The Tallest whispered to each other some more.

Red: "Alright, then. Go ahead."

Gaz walked up to the front of the stage and the music began.

Gaz:

 _"Think of me"_

 _"think of me fondly,"_

 _"when we've said"_

 _"goodbye."_

 _"Remember me"_

 _"once in a while "_

 _"please promise me"_

 _"you'll try."_

 _"When you find"_

 _"that, once"_

 _"again, you long"_

 _"to take your heart back"_

 _"and be free"_

 _"if you"_

 _"ever find "_

 _"a moment,"_

 _"spare a thought"_

 _"for me ..."_

The Tallest jaws dropped at Gaz's phenomenal singing. In almost no time at all, Gaz found herself as the lead role, singing in front of a full house.

Gaz:

 _"We never said"_

 _"our love"_

 _"was evergreen,"_

 _"or as unchanging"_

 _"as the sea"_

 _"but if"_

 _"you can still"_

 _"remember,"_

 _"stop and think"_

 _"of me ..."_

 _"Think of all the things"_

 _"we've shared and seen -"_

 _"don't think about the things"_

 _"which might have been ..."_

 _"Think of me,"_

 _"think of me waking,"_

 _"silent and"_

 _"resigned."_

 _"Imagine me,"_

 _"trying too hard"_

 _"to put you"_

 _"from my mind."_

 _"Recall those days,"_

 _"look back "_

 _"on all those times,"_

 _"think of the things"_

 _"we'll never do"_

 _"there will"_

 _"never be"_

 _"a day, when"_

 _"I won't think"_

 _"of you ..."_

From below, a figure listened to Gaz's singing. The audience applauded. From above, in one of the boxes, Dib stared at the Gaz for a moment.

Dib: _"Is that her? Is that my sister?"_

Finally recognizing his little sister, Dib smiled and applauded.

Dib: "Bravo!"

He left the box and made his way through the opera house.

Dib:

 _"Long ago,"_

 _"It seemed so"_

 _"Long ago,"_

 _"How young and"_

 _"Innocent we were,"_

 _"She may not"_

 _"Remember me at all,"_

 _"But I remember her."_

Gaz:

 _"We never said"_

 _"our love"_

 _"was evergreen,"_

 _"or as unchanging"_

 _"as the sea"_

 _"but please"_

 _"promise me"_

 _"that sometimes"_

 _"you will think..."_

 _(Vocalizing)_

 _"Of me!"_

The audience roared and cheered. The Tallest applauded from above.

Red: "Bravo!"

Purple: "Stupendous!"

* * *

After Gaz's performance, the opera house was a rush. Zita was looking for her. Meanwhile, Gaz sat in a room next to a candle. She lit the candle and bowed her head. Then she heard a voice.

?: _"Brava...brava...bravissimo..."_

Zita: _"Gaz? Gaz..."_

?: _"Gaz..."_

Zita entered the room and smiled.

Zita:

 _"Where in the world"_

 _"Have you been hiding?"_

 _"Really, you were perfect!"_

 _"I only wish"_

 _"I knew your secret."_

 _"Who is your great tutor?"_

Zita sat next to Gaz on the floor. Knowing Zita for 14 years now, Gaz didn't mind talking to her.

Gaz: "Zita, when your grandmother brought me here to live, I would come down here alone to light a candle for my dad. Then I'd here a voice, from above. I also heard it in my dreams. He's always been with me. My father told me, before he died, I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music. I'm guessing he got that from mom. It's not exactly like him to say stuff like that."

Zita: "You think the spirit of your dad is coaching you?"

Gaz: "Who else?"

 _"Father once spoke of an angel"_

 _"I used to dream he'd appear"_

 _"Now as I sing, I can sense him"_

 _"And I know he's here"_

 _"Here in this room"_

 _"He calls me softly"_

 _"Somewhere inside hiding"_

 _"Somehow I know"_

 _"He's always with me"_

 _"He - the unseen genius"_

Zita shook her head and stood up. Gaz stood up with her as Zita lead her to the stairs.

Zita:

 _"Gaz, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true"_

 _"Gaz, you are talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_

The two walked together backstage.

Gaz:

 _"Angel of Music!"_

 _"Guide and guardian!"_

 _"Grant to me your glory!"_

Zita: _"Who is this angel? This..."_

Zita & Gaz:

 _"Angel of Music!"_

 _"Hide no longer!"_

 _"Secret and strange angel"_

Gaz looked away from her friend, a look of fear on her face.

Gaz: _"He's with me even now..."_

Zita: _"Your hands are cold..."_

Gaz: _"All around me..."_

Zita: "Your face, Gaz, it's white."

Gaz: _"It frightens me."_

Zita: _"Don't be frightened."_

Gaz and Zita left the stage and headed to their rooms. Up above, Buquet watched the girls leave as he drank his whiskey.


	3. Zim the Phantom

In Gaz's room, Madame Bitters smiled at her.

Madame Bitters: "You did a great job, Gaz."

She handed Gaz a rose with a black ribbon on it.

Madame Bitters: "He is impressed."

Gaz stared at the rose, then at Madame Bitters. Madame Bitters left the room. Gaz stroked the ribbon on the rose, knowing who it was from.

Dib grabbed a small bouquet of black dahlia flowers and made his way to Gaz's room. He entered the room to see Gaz staring at a rose.

Dib: "I have to say, Gaz, your performance was amazing. I didn't know you could- no- _would_ sing like that."

Gaz: "Dib."

Dib: "What? You think after 14 years I wouldn't recognize you?"

Gaz: "You didn't at the rehearsal."

Dib: "I didn't see you."

Gaz: "You walked right past me."

Dib paused, then handed her the bouquet. Gaz had to admit, she was happy to see her brother. And he'd aged well, too. She almost didn't recognize him herself.

Gaz: "Remember dad? What he told me before he died?"

Dib: "About the angel?"

Gaz: "The angel of music, yes."

Dib: "You sounded more like an angel tonight."

Gaz: "Dad said that when he's in heaven, he'd send the angel to me. He's visited me, Dib. The angel of music."

Dib: "Oh, no doubt. Look, we haven't seen each other in years. What do you say we go get some dinner and do some catching up?"

Gaz: "No. I can't. The angel of music is very strict."

Dib stood up and straightened his trench coat.

Dib: "Well, the angel's gonna have to be more flexible. Meet me at my carriage, 2 minutes."

Gaz: "No, Dib! Wait!"

Dib closed the door and left Gaz alone in her room. The key in the door was turned and locked by a gloved hand. All the candles blew out in an ominous fashion. Gaz was about to run to the door before...

?:

 _"Insolent boy!"_

 _"This slave of fashion"_

 _"basking in your glory!"_

 _"Ignorant fool!"_

 _"This brave young suitor,"_

 _"sharing in my triumph!"_

Gaz looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Gaz:

 _"Angel, I hear you"_

 _"Speak- I listen..."_

 _"stay by my side,"_

 _"guide me"_

 _"Angel, my soul was weak -"_

 _"forgive me..."_

 _"enter at last, Master"_

?:

 _"Flattering child,"_

 _"you shall know me,"_

 _"see why in shadow I hide..."_

 _"Look at your face"_

 _"in the mirror -"_

 _"I am there Inside!"_

Sure enough, when Gaz looked in the mirror, a figure came into view. A man with a black suit and cape, wearing a white mask covering the right side of his face, and particular greenish skin.

Gaz:

 _"Angel of Music!"_

 _"Guide and guardian!"_

 _"Grant to me your glory!"_

 _"Angel of Music!"_

 _"Hide no longer!"_

 _"Come to me, strange angel..."_

Mist formed around the mirror as Gaz walked toward it. The Phantom beckoned her slowly, his blue eyes shimmering. He sang in almost a hypnotizing way.

Zim:

 _"I am your Angel of Music..."_

 _"Come to me, Angel of Music..."_

Dib walked up to the door and was surprised to find it locked. Then he heard Zim's voice.

Dib: "That voice... Who is that in there?"

Zim:

 _"I am your Angel of Music..."_

 _"Come to me, Angel of Music..."_

Dib: "Gaz! Gaz!"

Gaz didn't even acknowledge the fact that she seemed to have walked through the mirror. She grabbed Zim's hand and she found herself being taken down a hallway full of candles.

Gaz:

 _"In sleep he sang to me"_

 _"In dreams he came"_

 _"That voice which calls to me"_

 _"And speaks my name"_

 _"And do I dream again"_

 _"For now I find"_

 _"The Phantom of the Opera is there"_

 _"Inside my mind"_

Zim took Gaz down a staircase and down another hallway where a white horse stood.

Zim:

 _"Sing once again with me"_

 _"Our strange duet"_

 _"My power over you"_

 _"Grows stronger yet"_

He lifted Gaz onto the horse and had her ride it near a lake.

Zim:

 _"And though you turn from me"_

 _"To glance behind"_

 _"The Phantom of the Opera is there"_

 _"Inside your mind"_

On the lake was a boat, and Gaz climbed in. Zim stood, grabbed an oar, and rowed them down the corridor.

Gaz:

 _"Those who have seen your face"_

 _"Draw back in fear"_

 _"I am the mask you wear"_

Zim:

 _"It's me they hear"_

Zim & Gaz:

 _"My/your spirit and your/my voice"_

 _"In one combined"_

 _"The Phantom of the Opera is there"_

 _"Inside your/my mind"_

They came upon a cave, where a gate was being risen.

Zim: "Sing for me..."

Gaz:

 _"He's there"_

 _"The Phantom of the Opera"_

(Vocalizing)

Zim: "Sing my angel of music"

Behind the gate, a black curtain rose, and a lair was seen.

Gaz: (Vocalizing higher)

Zim: "Sing my angel..."

Candles emerged from the water.

Gaz: (Vocalizing)

Zim: "Sing for me!"

The lair seemed almost...homey. Was this where he lived?

Gaz: (Vocalizing higher)

Zim: "Sing..."

Gaz looked upon the strange, yet beautiful area.

Gaz: (Vocalizing)

Zim: "Sing my angel!"

Gaz: (Vocalizing)

Zim: "SING FOR ME!"

Gaz: (Sings high note)

Zim parked the boat and stepped out. Gaz just sat there, dumbfounded. Zim set the oar aside and flew off his cape.

Zim:

 _"I have brought you"_

 _"to the seat of sweet music's"_

 _"throne,"_

 _"To this kingdom where"_

 _"all must pay homage to music,"_

 _"music..."_

 _"You have come here"_

 _"for one purpose"_

 _"and one alone,"_

 _"Since the moment"_

 _"I first heard you sing,"_

 _"I have needed you to serve me,"_

 _"To sing for my music,"_

 _"My music..."_

Zim's tone and expression softened. Gaz simply stared. Could this really be her angel of music? Was this really her father's spirit?

Zim:

 _"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation."_

 _"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination."_

 _"Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

He offered his hand. Gaz hesitantly grabbed it and Zim escorted her out of the boat. He slowly toured her through the lair.

Zim:

 _"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor."_

 _"Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender."_

 _"Turn your face away from the garish light of day,"_

 _"Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light -"_

 _"and listen to the music of the night..."_

Zim released her hand and walked towards the organ, acting dramatic. Gaz found him strange, but also, in a twisted way, charming.

Zim:

 _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!"_

 _"Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!"_

 _"Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!"_

Gaz opened her eyes. Now he was looking at her, in a slightly possessive way.

Zim:

 _"And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

 _"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you."_

 _"Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_

 _"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,"_

 _"in this darkness which you know you cannot fight"_

 _"the darkness of the music of the night."_

Zim gestured to a shrine. Gaz looked at it and blinked. It was a model of the stage, with a little doll of her on it. It was the entire setup of the performance that night.

Gaz (thinking): "Ok kinda creepy..."

Zim:

 _"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!"_

 _"Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!"_

 _"Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

He walked up to her and slowly caressed her face with his hands.

Zim:

 _"Only then can you belong to me."_

Zim pulled her closer and ran his hands up and down her back. Gaz wasn't exactly comfortable in that position, but she didn't pull away.

Zim:

 _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication."_

 _"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation"._

 _"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,"_

 _"To the harmony which dreams alone can write,"_

 _"The power of the music of the night!"_

He directed her to a red curtain. After he raised the curtain, Gaz's eyes widened. It was an exact, life sized model of herself. She did something she'd never done before. Gaz fainted. Zim quickly caught her and lifted her up. He was anxious for a minute, then smiled. He carried her to a bed and set her down gently. He caressed her face.

Zim:

 _"You alone can make my song take flight,"_

 _"Help me make the music of the night."_

With that, Zim left the room, let down a black curtain, and left Gaz alone on the bed.

* * *

?: "How'd it goooooo?"

Zim flinched at the sudden noise. He looked down to his left to see a small child with silver hair and turquoise eyes wearing a particular green dog costume.

Zim: "Gir! I told you to remove that costume!"

Gir: "But I like it!"

Zim (thinking): "I'm starting to regret rescuing him from the fair..."

Zim: "Ugh. Anyway, the plan went swimmingly. Except she fainted. That wasn't planned."

Gir: "Does she love you?"

Zim: "She will in time..."

* * *

Gaz woke up to the sound of a music box. She stared at it for a minute before pulling up the curtain. She stepped out of the bed and looked around.

Gaz:

 _"I remember there was mist..."_

 _"Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake"_

 _"There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat"_

 _"And in the boat there was a man..."_

Gaz looked towards a desk where Zim sat, working on something. A child in a green dog suit sat on the floor next to him. Gir stood up and whispered to him.

Gir (whispering): "Master, the lady's awake."

Zim (whispering): "Silence."

Gaz walked over to him.

Gaz:

 _"Who was that shape in the shadows?"_

 _"Whose is the face in the mask?"_

Zim didn't look at her and focused on his work, while Gaz slowly brought her hands up to his face, then quickly slipped off the mask. Zim screamed, covered his face and pushed Gaz to the ground. Gir yelped hid under the desk.

Zim:

 _"Damn you!"_

 _"You little prying Pandora!"_

 _"You little demon!"_

 _"Is this what you wanted to see?!"_

 _"Curse you! you little lying Delilah!"_

 _"You little viper!"_

 _"Now you cannot ever be free!"_

 _"Damn you! curse you..."_

Gas was actually frightened. She tried to angle herself so she could catch another glimpse of his face under the mask.

Zim:

 _"Stranger than you dreamt it"_

 _"Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me"_

 _"This loathsome gargoyle"_

 _"Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven"_

 _"Secretly, secretly..."_

 _"Oh Gaz..."_

Zim, keeping his hand over his face, walked over to the model he had of Gaz. He pulled the curtain over it.

Zim:

 _"Fear can turn to love"_

 _"You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster"_

 _"This repulsive carcass"_

 _"Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,"_

 _"Secretly, secretly..."_

 _"Oh, Gaz..."_

He sunk to the floor in shame. At that moment, Gaz understood him. She handed him the mask. Zim looked at him, then at her, then took the mask and placed it back on his face. He straightened his shirt.

Zim: "Come, we must return. Those fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

 **Yes, Gir is in this story. Sorry, I couldn't resist! :) He won't effect the plot in any way. He'll just be there. R &R!**


End file.
